


Wish I Could Forget You

by bodacious_calum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/M, LOTS of violence, Love Triangles, Mentions of drugs, Unrequited Love, gang member!5sos, they're all seretly softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodacious_calum/pseuds/bodacious_calum
Summary: L.A.Otherwise known as The City of AngelsBut what happens when a simple girl moves from Washington to L.A?Dealing with high school, drama, family issues, and boys.Speaking of boys, can we talk about how hot your neighbors are?





	Wish I Could Forget You

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"UGHHHH! KILL ME NOW!" I groan rolling over to check the time. 7:15 AM   
I look out my window, smiling to myself as I enjoy the beautiful view of the sun. A site that's rare to see where I live.  
I live in Washington, the state where it rains so much it might as well be a damn ocean.   
The smile from my face disappears as I realize I'm moving. A simple Washington born girl, moving to L.A. Otherwise referred to as the City of Angels.  
"Y/N, sweetie you have to wake up. You know we can't be late" I hear my mother yell.  
"I know, I'm up!" I yell back. I know that if I didn't get up now my mother would leave without me. As I head to the shower I think of all the memories I've made here.  
This is my childhood home, and after 17 years I'm leaving. Why am I leaving you ask? Cause my screw-up of a father cheated on my mom with his assistant.   
So my parents finally divorced and I chose to live with my mom because I don't wanna spend another day in this hell-hole with HIM.   
I snap back to reality at the feeling of the warm water against my skin. I savor the way the water feels against my skin, rubbing my favorite body wash against my soft Y/SC skin.  
15 minutes later I hear my mom yell, "Y/N Y/MN Y/LN, IF YO DON'T GET OUT NOW I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" "I'M SORRY MOM!" I yell back, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.  
I get out of the shower and take a look around my room, it's empty(minus the blanket and pillow on the floor)  
All the boxes are in the moving van. I pick up the clothes I set on the floor for today.  
I throw on my favorite white t-shirt, with the quote that describes my feelings towards half of the people I've ever met, "You're dead to me"  
I put on my favorite pair of blue shorts. California is known for being hot. Scorching hot from what I've heard.   
I top it off with my favorite pair of black vans  
Looking in the mirror one last time, I take my hair out of its ponytail and run my fingers through my soft Y/HC hair.   
The door opens and I turn to see my mother bearing a sweet smile on her face.  
"Are you ready honey?" I can hear the worry in her voice.  
"Yes mom." I smile back, assuring I mean what I said.  
We head out the door, I stop as I walk past the crying man that is my father. I timidly give him a hug goodbye.   
"I-I'm so sorry sweetheart. I don't know wh-"   
"Just stop dad. I don't wanna hear any excuses. Bye dad."  
With that last sentence I walk away to the van. I get in the car, smiling at my mom.  
"You're gonna love it there. I promise."  
And for once, I believed that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After what felt like hours of small talk in the car, there's a silence between her and I. Not an awkward one, but one that feels almost peaceful.  
I look out my window, admiring the wildlife and tall trees we pass.  
I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up to the sound of the car door slamming  
"Y/N, wake up honey," She smiles, and for once in a long time, it's a real smile. "We're home"  
I get out of the car, stopping to look at my new home.  
It's a big beautiful light brown two-story house. There's a white porch in front, surrounded by a beautiful garden.  
"Wow whoever lived here before us did a damn good job" I thought to myself.  
"Y/N, come help please." My mother groans as I watch her pick up a box filled with God knows what.  
"Yes ma'am."  
I walk to the back of the van picking up two boxes of my stuff.  
I walk to my front door barely paying attention to where I'm going.  
I gasp as I bump into someone, causing all of my books to fall onto the floor. A pair of all black high-tops come into my eyesight  
As I look up and open my mouth to yell at them, I stop as my eyes are met with the bluest pair of eyes I've ever seen.  
He's tall, blonde, and so beautiful he looks like he walked out of a magazine.  
"My my my, look at the mess you just made princess."  
My eyes widen, a small blush forming on my cheeks.   
"He looks like an actual God."  
My ears are suddenly blessed with a chuckle coming from those gorgeous lips of his that look oh so kissable.   
"A God aye? The name's Luke, what's yours love?"   
"I-I-It's Y/N" I stutter. I can't believe I said that. I only stutter when I'm nervous. And if you saw this man, just a look alone makes me weak in my knees.  
"Y/N," He whispers. "So what brings you here Y/N"  
"I just moved here"  
"Ah, that explains why I've never seen your pretty face around here before." He winks  
"Oh-I-I-um."  
My breathing increases as he gets dangerously close to my face  
"What's the matter love," He brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. He smirks, making my knees weaken at the sight.   
"Cat got your tongue?"


End file.
